Strawberries Life in the Soul Society
by loverarara123
Summary: When Aizen tries to kill Ichigo someing complicated happens and Ichigo is turned into a girl. Isshin arrives with Kisuke and makes a hard decision that results in Ichigo being adopted by Captain-Commander Yamamoto and being raised as a lady. Originally owned by SilverKiwii
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Life Changes

Sousuke Aizen stood upon Sokyoku Hill, frozen between Division Two Captain Soi Fon, with her Suzumebachi stinging against his neck, and the Goddess of Flash,Yuroichi Shihoin, whose blade bit into his abdomen. His two subordinates stood close by assessing the situation.

"Well, that was flashy," Gin Ichimaru mused. "I wonder what I should do?"

However, before he could move, a hand captured his wrist as a familiar zanpakuto was pressed to his throat.

"You shouldn't even move," Rangiku Matsumoto hissed as Shuhei Hisage immobilized Tousen and the remainder of the shinigami captains and vice-captains arrived. Gin's eyes softened slightly before he called out in a teasing voice.

"Sorry, Captain Aizen, I got caught!"

Turning the attention back to the traitorous former captain, Yuroichi addressed him.

"This is the end," she began.

"What?" Aizen interrupted. "Did you say something?"

"Don't you understand, Aizen?" the werecat narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "There is no place left for you, no place for you to escape. It's over, Aizen."

Aizen glanced down at the woman before him, then around to the captains and vice-captains (and the ryoka brats, he noted) that had gathered. He let out a small chuckle.

"Heh."

"And just what's so funny?" Yuroichi snapped.

"I'm sorry to do this," he began, decidedly not apologetic at all, "but the time has come."

Yuroichi's eyes widened in surprise as a bright, yellow light began to surround Aizen. As she cried out for Soi Fon to get away, a vivid orange blur streaked by. Before she could yell for Ichigo to stop, the teenager was surrounded by darkness and a horrible scream tore through the air.

The darkness disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing Ichigo, covered in blood. The young man coughed once, then, fell to his knees as Aizen looked on in dark amusement.

"That was one of my own creations," he explained. "It was meant to bring instant death to those I use the technique on, though you have proved to be quite strong. Do not worry, you shall be dead soon enough."

Several shinigami rushed past the injured teen towards Aizen.

"STOP!" shouted Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

Everyone froze immediately, listening as the Captain-Commander could no longer be touched, or indeed themselves attack, as they ascended through the air towards the Menos Grande filled Gargantua above. Ichigo struggled to keep consciousness and stand as Aizen spoke to them one last time.

"Good-bye shinigami, and, good-bye ryoka boy. Even I have to admit that, for a human, you were quite amusing."

Ichigo's vision finally faded as he collapsed into Yuroichi's arms as the Gargantua closed, leaving no trace of the traitors.

Captain Unohana was organizing her division to aid the injured when Yuroichi urgently summoned her over to the ryoka boy's side. When Kisuke Urahara appeared with Isshin, everyone knew that the situation just became even more complicated.

~End Prologue~

This story originally belonged to SilverKiwii


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach or this story up to chapter three

A stunned silence hung over those left standing upon Sokyuko Hill, gazing at the place where the three traitors had disappeared. Then all at once, the trance ended as the quiet was broken by the eruption of activity.

Yuroichi gently lowered Ichigo to the ground and quickly signaled for Orihime to aid her. Though the teen's external wounds were terrible, they were not the most serious of his problems. Yuroichi frowned, whatever technique Aizen had used had done a number on Ichigo internally. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was even still alive and spoke volumes on the strength the boy possessed. Sighing heavily, the shunpo master motioned for the girl to begin on his exterior wounds while she focused her healing kido on his shredded interior.

Retsu Unohana skillfully directed the Fourth Division to tend to the injured shinigami, while she personally saw to Captain Kuchiki's wounds. Having treated the most serious of his cuts, she had her lieutenant take over while she made rounds. Glancing over at the small group surrounding Ichigo, the gentle captain decided that Yuroichi and the ryoka girl had the boy's healing under control and moved on. Seeing that most of the injured had been moved to Squad Four barracks for recovery and arrangements had been made for the few that remained, Unohana began to make her way towards the Head Captain to make her report.

Yuroichi and Orihime did have Ichigo's wounds under control, just as Retsu Unohana had observed, but suddenly his body stiffened before beginning to convulse. The werecat's eyes widened in shock and poor Orihime looked terrified. Neither woman could find an explanation for this sudden reaction; both his external wounds had been closed and, the internal bleeding had stopped. Could Aizen's "death kido" possibly have another function? Yuroichi did the only thing that she could think of.

"Captain Unohana over here, please!"

Hearing the summons, the captain of the fourth division rushed to the seizing teenager. A frown marring her gentle features, she attempted to find what was causing the boy so much pain. Unable to discern anything, she quickly cast a calming kido then, turned to face his anxious friends.

"I'm very sorry Yuroichi-san, but I cannot see anything at the moment. I do, however, wish to move him to a room in my squad barracks for further observation."

Yuroichi nodded in understanding and turned, preparing to transport Ichigo when she felt two new presences join them. She turned to come face to face with a grim Urahara and mournful Isshin.

"Kisuke?" she questioned.

"We have a problem," he answered quietly as Isshin bent down to gather his son into his arms, then followed Unohana away.

Yuroichi raised an eyebrow, "You mean more than three traitors who stole the Hogyoku, then escaped to Hueco Mundo? Does this have anything to do with Ichigo?" Kisuke nodded as she turned to watch the disappearing figure of Isshin.

"He won't be able to return home. Yuroichi, what happened?"

Isshin carefully deposited Ichigo onto the bed that Unohana led him to, then stepped back and tried to process all he had been told as she examined his son once again. He ran his hand through his hair and fought back a bitter sob. He had known that Ichigo had gotten involved in the life of a shinigami when Rukia appeared, he didn't even question when he left for the Soul Society to rescue his friend. He never in a million years would have thought that his son would never be able to return home. Aizen was a dead man just as soon as Isshin could catch him. The elder Kurosaki was shaken from his musings when Unohana stood up quickly.

"His body is changing," she informed him. "I'm not yet sure how or why, or even if I can stop it, but I assure you, I will do all I can to figure it out."

Isshin nodded to show that he understood, and Unohana left to give him some privacy. After some time, he ruffled his sleeping son's hair then left to find Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He had a favor to ask him.

~End Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas everyone hope y'all get what you wished and I will try to have new chapters up on Tuesdays or every second Tuesday.

~ Chapter 3 ~

Darkness was all that he knew for the longest time. Then came the pain; intense and white-hot. Finally, blinking sporadically in and out through the haze of discomfort and dark, other sensations came into awareness. Fleeting, feather-light touches on his hands and face and soft voices whispering incoherently. Until… until, what?

"Well, King, don't ya just look like shit," a harsh and mocking voice finally broke through the veil.

At last, Ichigo became aware of laying on a hard, flat surface with rain beating down on his face. With great effort, he pushed up into something resembling a sitting position and opened his eyes. The strange, sideways city of his inner world slowly came into focus. As did the leering face of his resident hollow.

"Where's Zangetsu?" he asked, hoarsely.

The hollow tilted his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see ya, too, King," he groused. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, zeesh. He's around. Ya know how he feels about the rain. And it's been pouring buckets since that damn bastard, Aizen, tried to kill you." Ichigo frowned, then nodded before falling back again.

"What happened?" he asked, tiredly, bringing his hand up to massage his forehead.

The hollow shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me, King. Some sorta kido or something."

Ichigo let his arm fall, too tired and in too much agony to continue. As darkness washed over him once more, he heard the hollow grumble to himself.

Rukia sat by her friend's bed, dejectedly. This was her fault. If she had been more vigilant, she never would have had to give the ginger-haired teen her soul reaper abilities and he wouldn't be in this mess now. Three months had come and gone and he was still unconscious. She reached out and gently took his hand.

"Come on, Ichigo. Wake up already," she whispered.

"Rukia."

She jumped and spun towards the sudden voice.

"Byakuya." She sat down again.

"Shouldn't you be at your squad barracks?" the stoic captain asked.

She shook her head. "No, brother. I'm still on leave."

"Then you should be at home, resting, not bothering the patients here. Come."

Rukia sighed. Standing up from her chair, she reached out and smoothed the longer, but still messy ginger locks from her friend's forehead, then turned to follow her brother home wishing Ichigo would get better soon.

~ End chapter 3 ~


End file.
